


Cleansing the Soul

by FaridulHaq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaridulHaq/pseuds/FaridulHaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating the Alpha Pack and dealing with the Darach, everyone wants to take a break. Something is wrong with Stiles ever since the incident with the Dark Druid. Something inside of him has awakened and it won't rest until all the corrupted souls are cleansed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first try at writing any kind of fan fic so i hop everything works out fine and you enjoy what i have to share. Feel free to let me know your thoughts. P.S. you need to brace yourself when reading this.

Allison yelled into the darkness. She tried to move her arms put couldn’t. She could feel the cold steel of the chains around her wrist. She was stuck to the wall, unable to move an inch. Her feet were tied up as well. She tried to remember how she ended up in the darkness. Her head hurt so bad. The last thing she recalled was her making her way to her new apartment after talking to Scott about who was killing people in Beacon Hills. He told her not to go alone, worried about the full moon and the murderer in town.

‘ _I wish I had listened to him_ ’ she thought still trying to move her body, which only led her muscles to become more tired. ' _Calm down, Allison, calm down and approach this situation with a clear head_.'

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her body relaxing. She looked around, trying to make out the room or wherever she was. The darkness was too much, and she couldn’t make out a single thing. The throbbing pain in the side of her head wasn’t helping either. And then suddenly the lights turned on.

She closed her eyes. She heard some sort of metal door opening, and two people walked in. ' _No, someone was dragging another inside_.'

She opened her eyes and couldn’t believe what she saw; in front of her, near the metal door stood, Stiles, grinning at her.

“Stiles!” she yelled in excitement. “Thank God you’re…” she stopped mid sentence.

Something was wrong. Stiles wasn’t hurrying towards her in order to help. He just stood there, with one of his grins. She looked at his feet and sure enough there was another body. The man had his hands tied up behind his back. He was on his knees, and his face was in some sort of a black bag. She could hear some muffled sounds but nothing more. _Maybe it’s not as bad as it looks. It’s Stiles. Maybe he captured the murderer_? _Yes, that’s what it is_.

“Stop lying,” said Stiles. Allison was taken back. It seemed as if he had read her mind. “It’s pathetic,” he added in the most toxic tone.

“You brought me here?” Allison asked not believing her own words. The pain in her head was making it difficult for her to talk.

“Why?”

“As if I’m answerable to you,” said Stiles, still not losing his grin. He kicked the man kneeling near him, and Allison heard a moan. It sounded so familiar.

 _No, Stiles would never_! Stiles walked closer to Allison.

His eyes seemed different. Allison couldn’t see the Stiles she knew in them. The person in front of her was Stiles, but he also wasn’t.

“Stiles, help me out of these,” she said rattling the chains. “Whatever it is that’s happening to you; we can help you. Call Scott. We’ll take you to Deaton. He’ll help figure it all out and…”

“Shut up!” yelled Stiles. “Just shut the hell up!”

His voice was so commanding that Allison couldn’t bring herself to talk anymore. The air around her felt heavy. It felt as if there were more people in the bare room, but she couldn’t see them. She then felt Stiles unlocking her chains.

“Thank God!” she said, “you understood didn’t you? Help me out of these, so we can get out of here.” The chains were unlocked, and Allison tried to move her body.

 _What’s wrong with me_? She couldn’t move a single muscle. She looked at Stiles again.

“Your soul needs to be cleansed,” he said looking directly in her eyes. “Humans who sleep with abominations need to be cleansed.”

Tears started to gather in her eyes. She was paralyzed standing in front of Stiles. She felt very afraid. Her eyes kept wandering to the person on the ground. She was dreading the truth.

“Stiles, please!”

The light turned off, and she felt a heavy hand slap her across the face. _Stiles_?

She fell to the ground, still unable to move her body. The air around her still heavy. She heard the metal door again.

 _He’s gone_?

The lights turned back on, and she felt some strength in her muscles. Without losing a second she got back on her feet and walked towards the man on the floor. She pulled the black bag from his face and sure enough her father, Chris Argent, was looking up at her teary eyed; his mouth gagged.

“Don’t worry Dad,” said Allison. Her hands shaking as she tried to untie the piece of cloth around her father’s mouth. “It’s going to be alright.” With a few more pulls she untied the cloth and threw it away.

“Allison!” said her father, exhausted.

“Don’t talk,” she answered. She began untying his hands. She looked closer at her father. He seemed to have been beaten up quite badly. _Stiles will pay for this_!

“Can you stand?” she asked untying her father and helping him stand on his feet.

“Yes, I think I can manage,” he said as her daughter helped him stand up. His whole body was screaming for help, and his left rib was in excruciating pain.

“Dad! You’re bleeding!” said Allison.

Chris looked at his left rib and sure enough there was blood. Allison lifted up her father’s black t-shirt in order to expose the rib. Chris looked as well.

“Who…who did this?” said Allison looking at a shocked Chris. “Who bit you?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. He had no recollection. The only thing he could remember was sitting on his couch and reading a book, waiting for Allison to come back home a few hours ago.

“We need to stitch this up,” said Allison not believing that this was actually happening. She wasn’t going to lose her father to the bite too.

“Allison,” said Chris as his daughter tried to say something else. “Allison, listen to me,” he said again, this time grabbing her by the shoulders. “Tonight’s the full moon,” he continued. “I don’t know if I’ll turn or not, but you need to get out of here.”

“I…I can’t leave you.”

“Listen to me,” said Chris in his serious voice. “You are an Argent and I’m a hunter who has been bitten. Even if I don’t kill myself now, I won’t be able to control myself if I shift. You need to get out of here before that happens.”

“But…But…”

Chris didn’t say another word and looked at his daughter. His only daughter. The only family he had left and there was no way he was going to lose her too.

Allison nodded at her father and walked to the metal door. She tried opening it, but it wouldn’t budge. She felt her pockets for her cell phone. _Of course he took it_!

“Hurry!” yelled her father. He could feel something change inside of him, and he dropped to his knees. “Hurry!”

Allison tried the door handle once more, but still it wouldn’t open. She looked around the room. It was empty except for the chains hanging from the wall to which she was tied to a few minutes ago. She could hear her father yell in pain, but she tried not to think about it. She needed a way to escape. The only opening in the room was a small window. She tried to jump and grab hold of it, but it was too high for her. There was a sound, and she knew her father had mere seconds before he turned.

 _Please God, let him die_. _Please don’t let him turn_.

She ran towards the chains hanging from the wall. She was going to tie her father up just in case. But the chains wouldn’t budge. She thought of chaining her father to the wall, but the locks were gone. She tried not to think of Stiles and why he was doing all of this. The important thing right now was to find an escape.

She was about to turn away from the chains when she heard a growl from behind her. Instinctively, she turned around. Her father was looking at her. His eyes were yellow and hair was growing from his cheeks. His nailed extended, and he was baring his fangs.

“Dad,” whispered Allison taking a step back and touching the wall behind her. “Dad, please stop.”

The werewolf in front of her was slowly walking towards her, sniffing the air. Its yellow eyes fixed upon the human in front of it. The thought of tearing up the delicate flesh was the only thing on its mind. It howled at the full moon and pounced.

“Dad! NOooo!” screamed Allison.


	2. The Burial

Scott tried Allison’s cell phone for the tenth time. _Why isn’t she picking up_? _She promised to call me as soon as she reached home_.

He looked at the full moon from his window and then went back to pacing around in his room, trying to calm himself. _Of course she’s alright_. _She can handle herself_.

But with an unknown murderer in town, Scott was still worried. After defeating the Alpha Pack and facing off with the Dark Druid, he and his friends were looking forward to a break from all the supernatural stuff. ‘ _Lucky Jackson_ ,’ he thought sitting on his bed. ‘ _He doesn’t have to worry about all the stuff happening in Beacon Hills_.’

Scott heard a knock on his door. It didn’t surprise him. He had already heard Isaac making his way to his room. After deserving the right to become an alpha, his senses had improved quite a lot.

“Come in Isaac,” mumbled Scott, not getting up from his bed, cell phone still in hand.

“You look worried,” said Isaac as he walked inside and saw his alpha on the bed trying to call someone. _Probably Allison_. Isaac could still smell her inside the room. 

“I keep trying her cell,” answered Scott looking at his tall beta. “She isn’t picking up.”

“Why?” asked Isaac. He was still standing near the door. He could feel a new kind of connection to Scott and he knew that he was greatly troubled. “It’s not like you two had a fight. She seemed fine when she left.”

“I know Isaac. I’ve tried her cell more than ten times now.”

“Well I’m going to go out and get some things for your mom,” said Isaac, adjusting his scarf. “I can check up on her.”

“You don’t have to do that?”

“It’s okay,” Isaac answered. “It’s the least I can do after you both took me in.”

“And besides,” Isaac added turning towards Scott’s window and seeing the full moon. “I feel like going outside.”

“I think I should check on her myself,” said Scott getting up from his bed.

“And become one of those stalker type boyfriends?” Isaac smiled. “You stay here. I’ll go.”

“Okay, thanks,” said Scott. He knew that arguing with Isaac wasn’t going to be productive. After turning into an alpha, Isaac wouldn’t let him do anything. Whether it was helping his mom with the groceries or cleaning his bike.

“Will call you as soon as I can,” said Isaac and he walked out the room.

_Stop it already_! Scott scolded himself as he began typing Allison’s number again.

He heard Isaac walk down the stairs, open the front door and then there was silence. His Mom was working in the hospital late so he was alone. Scott walked towards the window and looked at the full moon again. Now that he was an alpha, he could feel the wolf inside of him stay under control. He knew that it was there, but he also knew that it would never come out until he wills it to, full moon or not.

 

Isaac loved the feel of the full moon on his skin as he walked towards the store. The wolf inside of him wanted to come out and be free, but he knew he was able to keep it under control.  He felt a connection to Scott, his pack, yes, it had humans in it, but it was a pack nonetheless. Isaac was nearly at the store when he smelt someone. His brain was registering the familiar smell when he felt something hit him at the back of his head and then there was darkness.

 

Isaac tried opening his eyes but they felt heavy. He felt pain in his head. _Why isn’t it healing_? _Wait_! _Why can’t I move_?

No matter how much he tried he couldn’t move his arms or his legs. He was paralyzed and on his back. He couldn’t even open his eyes. He smelt something. _Dirt_?

He also smelt something else. Something familiar.  “Stiles?” he asked. “Stiles, is that you?”

No answer.

He could smell Stiles, or someone who smelt like Stiles some feet above him. He then felt something heavy fall on his legs. It was cold. _More dirt_?

And then he felt more dirt fall on his legs. “Let me go!” he screamed, still trying to move his body. “Let me go!”

“Come on eyes, open!” he yelled. “Open!”

Isacc felt his eyes opening and what he saw made his heart beat faster. He saw walls of dirt all around him. “No, no, no,” Isaac was losing it. He couldn’t move and he knew he was in a grave. _My grave_?

“Stop being a big werewolf baby,” said Stiles standing on top of the grave. He was looking at Isaac, a grin on his face and leaning on a shovel.

“Stiles! Stiles?”

“No, it’s your father,” laughed Stiles rolling his eyes. “Dude, you must’ve hit your head quite hard.”

Isaac looked at Stiles; there was something different about him. He felt a burden around him. It was if a group of invisible people were standing with Stiles looking down at him.

“Get me out of here, Now!” yelled Isaac. _Why can’t I move_?

“Bad wolfy,” said Stiles as he started to drop dirt on Isaac’s legs. “You have been corrupted and you need to be cleansed.”

“What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?”

“Oh! Shut up,” said Stiles in a bored tone and he dropped a shovel full of dirt on Isaac’s face and laughed as he watched him cough.

Isaac felt his heart beat faster. He didn’t know why he was afraid all of a sudden. He tried to suppress the memories he had of his father locking him up in the basement freezer. He wasn’t going to lose it. He couldn’t!

“Let those memories out, pretty boy,” came Stiles voice as he continued dropping dirt on the trapped teenager. “Feel sorry for yourself and understand that if your father had ended your life at that time, you wouldn’t be in such a mess.”

“Stop it!” cried Isaac, tears in his eyes. “Stop it, please!”

He couldn’t breathe. He felt Stiles dropping dirt on his chest. His mind kept wandering towards his memories of being locked in the freezer. He remembered the fear, the loneliness, how helpless he used to be.  _I don’t want to die_! _I don’t want to be buried alive_!

“Scott!” yelled Isaac at the top of his lungs. “Scott!”

“Tsk! Tsk,” said Stiles giving Isaac a disgusted look as he watched the beta trying to move. Crying for his alpha, his friend, for help.

“Scott isn’t here,” he added with a smile and dropped a shovel full of dirt on Isaac’s face.

Stiles kept filling up the grave until the coughs and yells turned into muffled cries and then silence.


	3. The Fire

“Isaac should have called me by now,” Scott said to himself as he looked at his phone. He got off his bed and looked out the window. The full moon shone overhead. Scott tried to catch Isaac’s scent as he sniffed the air in hopes that his beta was on his way back home. He dialed Isaac’s number but there couldn’t get an answer. Isaac had never ignored his calls before. He tried Allison’s number again, but she wasn’t picking up either.

‘ _This doesn’t feel right_ ,’ he thought. The wolf inside of him was feeling uneasy. It knew that its beta was in trouble. Scott decided to call his best-friend. He had made up his mind to keep him away from the supernatural after their fight with the Alpha Pack and the Darach. The ordeal had affected Stiles somehow. Something inside of him had changed. ‘ _No_ , _I told him he should take a break_ ,’ thought Scott, his cell phone still in hand. Scott remembered the conversation. It hadn’t gone the way he had hoped. Stiles wasn’t happy about not being in the loop anymore.

     “Lydia?” Scott said into his phone. He had dialed the number of the only other person he knew who had an affinity for the supernatural. She had been a great help in their fight against the Darach.

                 “What is it McCall?” Lydia answered. She wasn’t pleased. “Aiden,” she giggled. “Will you stop that?”

                 Aiden, one of the Alpha twins was with Lydia. The twins had changed their loyalties in the end. Ethan was ready to fight Deucalion and Kali in order to protect Danny and what he felt was right. Aiden was a different story. He fought Ethan for Deucalion and Kali but in the end, he decided to side with his brother. They were both still Alphas. Scott knew that sooner or later they would be need of a pack and they would go away from the area in order to make one. Whether Lydia and Danny would go with them, he wasn’t sure.

                “I can’t seem to contact Allison,” he answered. “She came over to my house to talk about something her dad was working on. Another killer…”

                “Yes, yes, I know,” Lydia cut through. Scott imagined her playing with a strand of her hair and rolling her eyes at the phone. “She told me about that as well. Thought I might _feel_ something. As if I’m suddenly the wise old psychic hag of your group.”

                Scott didn’t know how to respond.

                “Just get to the point, will you McCall?” she added. “I have other things to attend to.”

                “I can’t seem to contact her,” said Scott. The wolf inside of him growled. It was always difficult to talk to Lydia. She wasn’t the one to succumb to power and his wolf wanted everyone to respect it, human or not. ‘ _Now I know what Derek must’ve felt like_ ,’ Scott remembered all the times he and Stiles had gone against his plans and didn’t make him feel respected.

                “She must be sleeping or something,” said Lydia. “Seriously Scott, stop being the stalker boyfriend.”

                “But I…”

                “I will call her myself,” said Lydia. “And make sure everything is fine. Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

                “Okay,” said Scott and before he could say thank you Lydia hung up on him.

**

“What did the new Alpha want now?” asked Aiden as he tickled Lydia’s feet. Lydia was lying on the couch, her feet on Aiden, watching ‘The Notebook’. They were just about to make-out when Scott had called.

                “Worried about Allison,” she answered. “Like always.”

                She looked at her boyfriend. “Now, where were we?” she asked giving him a sexy smile. Aiden smiled back and they started to kiss. He liked the fact that Lydia wanted him to be rough. She too enjoyed digging her nails into his skin.

                “You want to do it on the couch?” he asked as he lifted her blouse.

                “Do you even have to ask?” she smiled making him kiss her harder.

                “What now?” yelled Lydia as the doorbell rang. Aiden stopped kissing her and she got up from the couch. Her parents were out and her plans of having a sex filled night with Aiden were being disturbed, first by Scott and now…

                “Stiles?” she asked surprised to see the teenager as she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

                Stiles smiled at her. “What’s with that face?” she asked. She sensed something different inside of Stiles. Something had definitely changed. She heard Aiden start to cough madly as he fell to the ground.

                “Aiden!” she screamed running towards him. “Stiles?” she turned to face him. Aiden was having trouble breathing. “What’s happening to him?”

                “Nothing he doesn’t deserve,” Stiles answered with a grin.

                “Wait, what?” Lydia looked at him. She felt dizzy. ‘ _What’s happening_?’

**

“Wow, essence of mistletoe really works.” Lydia heard a familiar voice as she tried to open her heavy eyes. ‘ _Stiles_?’

                She tried moving her body but she couldn’t. She opened her eyes and saw the sky. ‘ _I’m outside_?’

                “Stop thinking too much,” said Stiles as he came into view. “You might hurt that pretty little head of yours.”

                She heard a cough and she turned to her right. Aiden was tied beside her, to a tree. ‘ _Stiles tied me to a tree_?’

                She tried to say something, but she couldn’t open her mouth. “You will be able to open your mouth,” said Stiles, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Just not yet.”

                He walked towards her and touched the side of her face. “I can’t believe I had a crush on you for ten years.”

                Lydia tried to say something. She and Stiles already had this conversation when they were trying to figure out who the Darach was. She had never seen him more than a friend and he seemed to have accepted that as well. She couldn’t understand why he was doing all of this. She heard movement to her left. There was someone else tied to a tree as well.

                “You didn’t think that I would forget about him, now did you?” Stiles smiled at Lydia.

                ‘ _Him_? _Who_?’

                “Come now Lydia,” Stiles faked sounding impatient. “You can’t forget the love of your life?”

                ‘ _Jackson_!’

                Lydia tried to move her body again. Stiles had gone way too far with this joke. Didn’t he know that he would have to face the consequences once all of this was over? He better be afraid of what Jackson and Aiden might end up doing to him, not to mention the hell she’ll give him once he lets her free. She watched as Stiles took out a lighter from his pocket.

                ‘ _HaHa_! _Very nice Stiles_. _Trying to make us think you’ll burn the tree as if that will scare us_!’

                Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles. She wanted to show him that she wasn’t impressed even if she wasn’t able to say a word.

                “Those who sleep with abominations need to be cleansed,” said Stiles as he bent down and touched a root of the tree with the fire from the lighter.

                “Stiles, what are you doing?” Lydia was able to speak again.

                “Stilinski!” yelled Jackson. “I’m going to kill you for this!”

                “You better run before I break out of these ropes!” yelled Aiden.

                “Those who sleep with abominations need to be cleansed,” said Stiles oblivious to the three screaming teenagers tied to the tree.

                “What are you doing here?” asked Lydia. She was angry at Jackson for not telling him that he was coming back to town. Yes, they weren’t seeing each other but he could’ve at least told her.

                “I wanted to surprise everyone,” Jackson whispered.

                “You what?” Lydia wasn’t sure if she had heard Jackson right or her mind denied accepting the fact that Jackson wanted to _surprise_ all of them.

                “He wanted to surprise you,” said Aiden. He was displeased to know Jackson was with them. He had heard from Lydia about how he had turned into a serial killer lizard and died and came back as a werewolf. She had told him that it was over between her and Jackson but her pulse had betrayed her. Aiden knew she was still in love with Jackson.

                “So, you are Aiden?” asked Jackson. Danny had told him that Lydia was seeing Ethan’s brother.

                “Yes, I am,” Aiden answered menacingly as he tried to free himself.

                “Stop it, both of you!” said Lydia. Now was definitely not the time to have an ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend conversation. ‘ _Do I smell smoke_?’

                Her eyes widened as she saw what Stiles had done. He had lit a root of the tree and the fire was slowly growing. “Enough is enough, Stiles!” Lydia yelled at him angrily.

                Stiles ignored her and the two yelling werewolves. He took some steps back and looked at the tree they were all tied to. “I have to say,” he looked at Lydia. The fire was making its way towards the teenagers. “I got sick of you drawing this same old tree over and over again.”

                The smoke was making her eyes water and she coughed. ‘ _Am I going to die_?’

                Jackson and Aiden had wolfed out by now and were trying to break free. “Don’t worry Lydia,” said Jackson. But no matter how much he struggled he couldn’t break free. He looked at Stiles grinning at all of them. Stiles had been the one who urged Jackson to come back. He had even picked him up from the airport. He remembered sitting in his jeep and then waking up tied to a tree.

                Lydia was screaming Stiles name as the fire grew. It was going to reach Aiden first. Stiles look at the scene half-amused. Lydia heard Aiden yell in pain as the fire touched his toes. “Aiden!” Lydia yelled choking on the smoke. “Aiden! No!”

                Lydia’s whole body was sweating. Her clothes were sticking to her. Her eyes were tearing. She didn’t know if it was because of the smoke or if she was crying because she knew they were all going to die. In a few moments the fire would be licking her feet as well. She could still see Stiles standing in front of them, arms folded in front of his chest, smiling. She tried calling out his name but she inhaled smoke and coughed. Aiden was yelling in pain. Jackson was yelling in anger, trying to break free. Her body screamed when it felt the fire near it. She had read that people died because of smoke rather than the fire when they were burned alive. But she hadn’t died yet and she knew she would feel the fire burn away her flesh.

                “Your souls need to be cleansed,” said Stiles and Lydia felt her body begin to burn. She screamed and screamed as her brain experienced the pain.


	4. The Truth

“I guess I have to call him,” Scott said to himself. He was done waiting. Knowing Lydia, she must’ve forgotten about calling Allison by now. Scott dialed Stiles number. ‘ _Pick up_ , _Stiles,_ _pick up_.’  Scott wasn’t sure if his best-friend had forgiven him yet. He had decided not to include him in the loop anymore. Even if Stiles was willing to help, there was no denying the fact that he was still a human; a human who didn’t have any supernatural powers and couldn’t heal. Scott knew that he was the ‘spark’ but being a spark doesn’t help much when an angry werewolf has you by the throat.

“What is it?” came Stiles voice. He sounded displeased. Scott didn’t blame him. They hadn’t spoken to each other like they used to for over a week now.

“How are you?”

“Still breathing,” he answered. “Why did you call me?”

“I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Dude! You aren’t a good liar, you know?”

“Okay, okay,” Scott answered as he looked at the full moon. “I can’t seem to reach Allison or Isaac.”

“And?”

Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles being displeased with someone made him worse than Lydia on a bad day.

“I’m worried about them,” Scott continued. “I don’t know. I just have this feeling that something is wrong. Isaac always picks up my calls.”

“You called me because you are unable to talk to your girlfriend and little pack puppy?”

“Come on Stiles, don’t be like this,” answered Scott. “You know why I called you. You are my best friend…”

“Who isn’t supposed to know what you are up to nowadays,” Stiles cut through. “As if becoming a true alpha made you worry more about me. As if I hadn’t had my share of supernatural danger before. As if I haven’t fought the Alpha Pack and the Darach and don’t forget Matt or Jackson or that Derek’s crazy uncle…”  


“I get it,” said Scott stopping Stiles before he could go on about the dangers he faced for more than an hour. Not letting Stiles be part of the supernatural affairs, now, felt like a bad idea to Scott.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Stiles. He seemed to have calmed down.

Realizing that Stiles needed to know, Scott told him about a new murderer who seemed to have come to Beacon Hills. According to Allison, whoever it was had killed a hunter her family knew.

“So?” asked Stiles. “One hunter is down! Big deal! What makes you think that more murders will start happening? It could’ve been for revenge or something.”

“Allison was just trying to warn us,” said Scott. “Now, she isn’t picking up her phone. Isaac went to checkup on her and he isn’t picking up either.”

“And you think that the two are connected somehow?” asked Stiles.

“I don’t know,” answered Scott. “It’s Allison we are talking about. She might have gone to check things out herself.”

“Makes sense, but what about Isaac?” asked Stiles. “Would your pack puppy leave without telling you?”

Scott wanted to tell Stiles not to call Isaac his pack puppy but he didn’t, telling Stiles what to do right now could make things worse. “No,” answered Scott. “He would never go somewhere without telling me.”

“So, you want me to call out a search party for him?”

Scott knew that when Stiles wanted, he could be very helpful but the mood he was in right now wasn’t helping anyone. “Can’t you just sniff him out?” asked Stiles.

“Do you want to help me or not?” asked Scott ignoring what Stiles just said.

“I’ll look into the hunter who was killed,” answered Stiles. “See why he was murdered. You know; the usual stuff I do.”

“Okay,” said Scott. “I’m going out to look for Isaac and Allison.”

**

“Ethan, are you all right?” asked Danny. Ethan was on the ground. He was clutching his chest. He was in pain and Danny didn’t know how to help him. “Ethan?”

Ethan didn’t look at him. It was difficult for him to breathe. Something was wrong with Aiden. He could feel it. He felt Danny’s comforting hands on his shoulders, trying to get him up from the ground.

“It’s Aiden,” Ethan spoke, his hand still on his chest. “He’s in trouble.”

“What kind of trouble is he in?” asked Danny as he helped Ethan on his feet. Ethan looked at his boyfriend. Danny knew that things in Beacon Hills weren’t always what one could call ‘ _normal_ ’ but he was still unaware that the people he hung out with were werewolves. The werewolf thing was something they hadn’t talked about yet. Ethan was still trying to find the right time to tell him. He wanted Danny to be a part of his life forever and he couldn’t do that unless he was completely truthful about himself.

 Danny kept looking at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer. A few weeks ago he would’ve asked how Ethan knew about Aiden, but now he thought of it as a ‘ _twin thing_ ’.

“He’s with Lydia tonight, right?” asked Danny and he picked up his cell phone. “You want me to call there?”

“No, it’s probably nothing,” Ethan forced a smile. He didn’t want to leave Danny. Tonight was supposed to be an amazing night. He had even planned on spending the night at Danny’s.

Before either of them could say anything the doorbell rang. “I’ll go and see,” said Ethan. He made up his mind to go and make sure Aiden was all right as soon as he can. But before he could open the front door, he fell to the ground.

“Ethan!”

Danny ran towards the body on the floor. “Ethan!” he said again looked at his face. He was unconscious. The doorbell rang again. Danny rushed towards the front door.

“Stiles?” he asked surprised and then there was darkness.


	5. A Gift

‘ _Where am I_?’

All Danny could see was darkness. His whole body was hurting as he tried to regain consciousness. He felt the cold floor on his back. He tried to get up but couldn’t. He tried to move his arms and legs, he wasn’t tied up so why couldn’t he get up?

‘ _I’m just so tired_.’

He heard someone moan near him. ‘ _Ethan_?’

The last thing he could remember was Ethan getting up to open the front door and falling down and then…Stiles! He remembered Stiles grinning at him when he opened the front door. Danny tried to make sense about why Stiles would do such a thing. He heard Ethan moan again.

“E..Ethan?” Danny tried to talk. His throat felt dry. “Ethan! Wh..where are you?”

There was no answer. Using all of his strength, Danny started to crawl towards the source of the moaning. He had to make sure his boyfriend was all right. His hands felt the cold floor as he slowly moved his body. “Ethan?” he called. “Where are you?”

There was silence. ‘ _Is he dead_?... _No_! _Don’t think that_!’

Danny let out a sigh of relief when his hands felt a shirt. He also smelled the perfume his boyfriend always wore. He got closer and felt the body. “Ethan, you are going to be okay,” Danny pressed his ear against Ethan’s chest. He was still breathing.

“I’m going to get us out of here,” said Danny and he searched his pockets for his cell phone. ‘ _Of course it isn’t there_!’

Danny tried to get up but his body felt too tired. The few feet he had to crawl had exhausted him. He had to think of something. He had to take Ethan away from wherever they were right now.

Ethan let out another moan. He was clearly in pain. “Ethan, tell me what’s wrong?” said Danny as he tightly held his hand. It was the only thing he could do and prayed that the pain would go away. Ethan didn’t answer and his hand started to shake.

“You have to tell me!” yelled Danny. Tears were forming in his eyes as he tightened his grip to stop his hand from shaking. “You have to tell me where it hurts.”

Danny felt Ethan’s body begin to burn up and shake, as if he was suffering from a very high fever. Danny felt his boyfriend’s forehead. He was definitely burning up. His hand went towards the side of his left cheek and he felt something sticky. ‘ _What_?’

Whatever it was, it was coming from Ethan’s mouth. It was quite viscous. “You are going to all right,” said Danny. “Help!” he called out into the darkness. “Someone! Help!”

“You are going to be all right,” he turned towards his boyfriend.

“Are you sure about that?” came a familiar voice.

The lights turned on and Danny shielded his eyes, one hand still gripping Ethan. “You do realize that he will die, right?” said Stiles as he walked towards the two teenagers on the floor.

Danny’s eyes adjusted to the light. He looked at Ethan. He was unconscious and black blood was coming out of his mouth. Danny turned and looked at Stiles grinning at him. Danny didn’t know what to say. Stiles was a good guy. Yes, they weren’t really friends, but they were on good terms. He had even helped him quite a few times as well, with his homework and other projects that Stiles wouldn’t share much information about.

“Why?” asked Danny. It was the only question he could think of.

“Why?” laughed Stiles. “Poor, poor Danny boy,” he continued walking closer. “Always kept in the dark. First by Jackson, your best friend and then Ethan, your abomination of a boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny tried to get up, but his body was still too tired. It was if an invisible force was pushing down on him.

Stiles gaze went towards the black blood coming from Ethan’s mouth and Danny looked at it as well. “He doesn’t have much time,” said Stiles and he faked showing concern. “You should say your good-byes.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Danny asked Stiles angrily. He wanted to get up and punch Stiles right in that smiling face of his.

“He was born,” answered Stiles and then he began to laugh so hard, his eyes started to water. Danny watched as Stiles grabbed his ribs trying to stop laughing.

‘ _What is wrong with him_?’

Stiles took out a silver dagger from his pants pocket. “Don’t be worried,” said Stiles as he looked at the boy staring at him. “I’m not going to kill you.”

He placed the dagger on the ground, a few feet away from Danny. “Think of this as a gift,” he said and started to walk towards a metal door.

“Where are you going?” asked Danny. Stiles didn’t turn around and opened the metal door. “Your souls need to be cleansed,” he answered and shut the metal door behind him, leaving Danny and Ethan.

Danny felt strength return to his body and he immediately got up and took in his surroundings. The room wasn’t big. There were no windows or any furniture. Only a single bulb hung from the ceiling. Danny ran towards the metal door and tried opening it but it wouldn’t budge.

“Danny?” came Ethan’s voice. It sounded so weak to Danny. He had never seen Ethan so vulnerable. Danny ran towards his boyfriend.

“Can you move?” he asked as he got down on his knees beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts,” coughed Ethan as he clutched his ribs. “It hurts so much!”

“Can you sit?” Danny asked as he placed an arm around his shoulder.

“No!” Ethan yelled in pain. “I can’t. It hurts more when I move.”

“Okay, okay,” Danny said hurriedly and he helped Ethan back on the floor. Danny didn’t know what to do. He felt helpless as he watched the person he loved experience excruciating pain in front of him.

Danny rested his back on the wall and placed Ethan between his legs and hugged him tight. He did not know how long they both remained like this. Ethan was still coughing out black blood and Danny had his head placed between his neck and shoulder trying to soothe him, telling him that everything will be all right. He tried not to look at the silver dagger that Stiles had left, just a few feet away from him. He didn’t want to think about the real reason he had left the dagger. He didn’t want to use it.

“It’s…It’s all right,” said Ethan. His eyes were still closed. Danny knew he was listening to his beating heart. Ethan knew what Danny was feeling; especially when he was close enough to listen to his heart and Danny loved him for it.

“Do it,” Ethan whispered.

“No!” Danny started to cry. “You are going to all right and we’ll get out of here and…”

Ethan laughed. It was a weak laugh as more blood came out. “Danny I can’t stand this anymore.”

“But…But…”

Ethan slowly turned around to face his love. He looked directly into his eyes. He knew that Danny loved him as well. He was the one who was supposed to protect Danny. He was the one who was supposed to love Danny forever. “I need you to be strong,” said Ethan.

Danny nodded even though he still wasn’t willing to do the act. He felt something cold near his back. He looked at the place where the dagger was placed. It wasn’t there anymore. “I don’t know why this is happening?” Danny cried. He knew that the cold thing he could feel on his back was the silver dagger. He didn’t know how it got there.

“I love you,” Ethan said in a weak voice. “I will always love you.”

Danny knew Ethan could hear his heart beat faster as his hand grabbed the silver dagger. But he couldn’t make his arm move. He didn’t want to make his arm move.

Ethan started to kiss the arm that was around him. He left black lip marks but it didn’t matter to Danny. And then Ethan started to have trouble breathing. His whole body began to shake horribly and more black blood began to come out from his mouth, his nostrils and even his ears.

“I’m sorry,” cried Danny as he tried to calm Ethan down. He tightened his grip around the dagger. “I’m sorry.”

“Do…do it!” said Ethan as he tightly grabbed the arm around him and closed his eyes. The black blood had ruined his shirt. The shirt Danny had bought him as a gift. Danny knew there was no other way. No one was coming to look for them. And even if they were, he didn’t know if he could watch Ethan be in pain any longer.

Tears coming out his eyes and kissing Ethan on the head Danny brought down the silver dagger on Ethan’s heart.

 


	6. The Scent

Scott sent a message to his Mom that he was going out and pocketed his cell phone. He looked out the window of his room and jumped. He landed on all fours and smelt the air around him. He couldn’t pick up Isaac’s scent. He tried to pick up Allison’s but couldn’t. It was as if they had never been anywhere near his house.

‘ _That’s weird_ ,’ he thought shaking his head. The full moon was shining in the sky. A few cars zoomed past his house, oblivious to the teenage boy crouched on the ground. Scott knew that Isaac went to look for Allison and decided to go to her place first. He looked at his bike parked in front of the house. The wolf inside him growled. It was a beautiful night and everything around him looked inviting. He wanted to run free. Making up his mind Scott decided that he would run to Allison’s. She didn’t live far and knowing his speed, he would be there in a few minutes.

**

Stiles got up from his bed and walked towards his laptop. He felt happy that Scott had called him. It wasn’t as if they had stopped being friends, but Scott hadn’t been telling him about the supernatural things he was up to these days. He sat down in front of his desk and opened his search engine, fingers ready to type away. He remembered what Deaton had told them when they were becoming surrogate sacrifices for their parents. He had told them that they would be living with a darkness around their hearts and the Nematon would be attracting more things to Beacon Hills.

“Yes, and Stiles isn’t allowed to handle all of that,” Stiles said to himself bitterly. Scott had stood up to Deucalion and told him about his ‘pack’, the pack that Stiles didn’t feel a part of anymore. After his conversation with Scott he couldn’t help but feel his friend move away from him. Even Isaac and Allison felt distant. Lydia was busy with Aiden. He had tried hanging out with Danny but Ethan preferred having him alone by himself. The only other supernatural being Stiles knew was Derek and he had left with Cora.

_Without saying goodbye_!

It wasn’t as if Stiles wanted a goodbye from him. Heck! He wasn’t even sure that he liked him. But remembering all the times he had saved his werewolf butt, the least he could do was call him or send him a message of some kind. He had heard about Derek leaving from Scott and he didn’t know when he would be coming back, or even if he would be coming back.

‘ _I hope he finds happiness with his sister, wherever he is_ ,’ Stiles rolled his eyes. He looked at the laptop screen and wondered what to type in but his mind kept wondering. The only other Hale left in Beacon Hills was Peter and there was no way in hell he would hang out with that creep.

_Concentrate Stilinski_!

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to search for any suspicious deaths or animal attacks occurring in Beacon Hills or the areas near it. Nothing came up. According to Scott, the murder occurred a day ago. Stiles wasn’t sure if the police knew anything about it. His Dad would’ve mentioned something if the department knew, especially now that he knew about werewolves and what had been going on in town. There was a high probability that the murder was a single incident. But dealing with the supernatural for so long had taught Stiles that nothing is a coincidence, especially if the person who was murdered was a hunter and related to the Argents.

**

Scott loved the cold air around his face has he ran towards Allison’s house. He made sure to run through the trees whenever possible. People in Beacon Hills wouldn’t turn a blind eye to a teenage boy running on all fours in the middle of the street. All the while he tried to pick up Isaac’s and Allison’s scent. He couldn’t understand. He had always found it easy to pick up the scents of his pack. This time, it felt as if they weren’t even in town. After a few minutes Scott reached his destination. He tried to pick up the familiar scent of Chris Argent, but couldn’t.

“Stop worrying,” he said to himself and walked towards the elevator. The elevator began to move and Scott got out on the floor where Allison and her Dad lived. He walked to the front door. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

“Allison? Mr. Argent?”

Still no answer. He didn’t even hear any movement from inside. Deciding that he would break the lock if necessary, he grabbed the door handle and it was... “Open?”

“Hello?” Scott said as he stepped inside. Now, he was beginning to worry. Chris Argent wasn’t the kind of guy to leave his house unlocked when he wasn’t there. Scott went to Allison’s room. It was empty. He checked every room in the apartment. There were no signs of any struggle. There was no scent of Allison or her father either. Scott walked into Chris’s study. The only thing that felt out of place was a book that was lying on the ground near the desk. From the looks of it, Mr. Argent had forgotten to pick it up when he got up from his chair.

“That’s strange,” said Scott as he picked up the book. It was ‘The Art of War’. He placed it on the desk that had the fivefold knot and turned to walk away from the room. But then he smelt it. It was quite weak. He wasn’t even sure if he had actually smelt it or if it was a figment of his imagination.

The scent was very familiar. The scent of the person he grew up with.    


	7. The Presence

“Mellissa can you check up on the new patient in room 203?” asked a nurse as she walked past Scott’s mom in a hurry.

“Yes, I will,” Mellissa answered unenthusiastically. She put the file she was reading back on the counter and sighed. She sometimes wondered if she was the only one running the hospital. The nurse didn’t even leave her the patients file. She checked her watch. ‘ _Scott should’ve called by now_ ,’ she thought as she made her way to room 203. Ever since the whole Alpha Pack and the Darach incident Scott made it a habit to message or call her to make sure she was safe. She knew her son was now an alpha and she didn’t mind it. Scott hadn’t changed much. He had become more protective of her but he was still the boy she knew. Isaac was still living with them and now that Derek was out of town and no one knew if he would ever return, Mellissa knew the teenager would have to stay until he was old enough. She didn’t mind it. Isaac was a good kid.

She reached room 203. She put on her smile. She didn’t know the patient in the room or what he or she was suffering from. All she had right now was her smile. The smile she showed to all of the patients. According to Sherriff Stilinski, that smile was enough to comfort anyone in pain. The Sherriff and she had gotten quite close to each other over the past few weeks. Deep down it felt as if it was something that should’ve happened a long time ago. Yes, Scott’s dad had tried to mess up a few things while he was there but now he was gone. _Good riddance_!

“So, how are you feeling?” she asked as she opened the door and walked in. Mellissa stood in silence. The room was empty. She was sure she was in room 203. She could navigate the hospital blindfolded. She thought the patient had walked away. There were a lot of cases where patients had tried to escape the hospital, saying that nothing was wrong with them. But the bed was still well-made.

“Weird,” Mellissa said to herself. _Maybe the nurse told her the wrong room number_? 

She turned around to exit the room when something hard hit the back of her head and she fell to the floor.

**

 Stiles walked out his room. He needed more data. Yes, his Dad would’ve told him if the hunter’s murder was connected to the supernatural but he still had to make sure. His Dad was still at the station so giving himself permission he walked into the Sherriff’s room. Stacks of papers and bundles of files were everywhere. If he hadn’t helped his Dad with cases before he would’ve spent hours going through all of the files. But he knew the Sherriff always put the most recent files on the left side of his desk. Stiles picked one up. It was about a guy who had threatened a neighbor. Stiles searched through the rest of the files but found nothing mentioning a murder. “Where are you?” he whispered to himself as he went through the files again.

He opened his Dad’s laptop. He knew the password. It was his mother’s name. There was nothing useful in the laptop either. “Who doesn’t report a murder?” Stiles talked to himself. _If Allison and her father knew that a hunter was murdered, surely they would’ve reported it to someone_? _Why even bother telling Scott if the police don’t even know it happened_?

**

Scott couldn’t believe the scent he had just caught. He didn’t want to believe it!

Maybe the scent was lingering from the time Stiles was at the Argents? But Stiles didn’t visit the Argents unless necessary and he surely hadn’t visited anyone the past few weeks. Scott tried to make sense of it all. Why was he able to catch Stiles’s scent when the scent of the Argent’s was nowhere to be found?

He pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial Stiles’s number when he felt a strange presence. The wolf inside him was alert. Someone or something was definitely watching him.


	8. The Voice

“This is getting me nowhere,” said Stiles as he tried to think of a way to know more about the hunter that Scott told him about. Things were never normal in Beacon Hills; he was okay with that. What he wasn’t okay with was not knowing about things. He had a feeling that if Scott had kept him in the loop earlier he would’ve had a hint about what was going on. He had a very keen eye for such things. How could Scott forget that he didn’t like Matt? Or that something was off about Jennifer?

‘ _Yes_ , _Jennifer_ ,’ thought Stiles as he stood in his father’s room. ‘ _Their English teacher who turned out to be murdering bitch who thought sacrificing innocents for the greater good was the way to go_!’

‘ _But did you really know it was her_?’ came a voice. It was Stiles own voice in his head. He had been having a lot of conversations in his head over the past few weeks.

Come to think of it. He had no idea that Ms. Blake or Julia was the one behind the sacrifices. He found out about her the night everyone else did, the night she took his father for the ‘Guardian’ sacrifice. As for Derek banging her? Yes, he knew about their relationship. Scott and the rest seemed fine with it. He, however, wasn’t fine. Yes, Derek finally found a woman he was happy to be with. Stiles rolled his eyes at the thought. ‘ _And she turned out to be another murdering psychopath just like Kate_.’  Stiles really wanted to strap a medal on Derek’s chest. ‘ _Best choice in Women, if you like them Crazy_!’

And then he left. Just like that. He packed his bags, took hold of his younger sister, who Stiles still didn’t know much about, and left Beacon Hills, probably for good. Without a good-bye to them, or telling them where he was going. ‘ _That’s Derek Hale for you_ ,’ thought Stiles as he sat down on his father’s desk, the person who doesn’t talk much and keeps his feelings to himself. Deep down Stiles had a feeling that he should’ve at least told him what he was thinking. How many times had he, Stiles, had saved his werewolf ass? Who in the world prevents a sourwolf from drowning for two freaking hours! And in the end all he got was Scott telling him that Derek had gone away.

And now Stiles felt angry at Derek Hale. He wanted to confront him face-to-face and yell how much of a prick he was. ‘ _But why_?’  came a voice. ‘ _Because_ … _because_ …’ Stiles tried to think of an answer that didn’t lead him to think that what he felt for Derek meant that he was something more to him than just allies.

“Stop thinking about all that,” Stiles said to himself as he shook his head. Derek was gone. It was his choice! He had a murder investigation to do. His best friend was waiting for his help.

“I guess I’ll just have call Dad,” said Stiles and he took out his cell phone. He dialed his Dad. He wasn’t picking up. ‘ _Strange_ , _Dad always picks up when I call_.’

He dialed the station. After a few bells, Susan answered. She had started working at the station a week ago. She was a few years older than him and his Dad had told her how efficient she was. “Susan, it is Stiles. Can you call my Dad? He isn’t picking up.”

“That doesn’t sound like him,” she answered. “He left the station a few minutes ago. He said something about going home early….”

Stiles didn’t listen to what she said next. His heart had started to beat faster. “Stiles?” said Susan. “Stiles, are you alright?”

“Yes, yes,” answered Stiles. “I’m okay.”

“He’ll be home in awhile,” continued Susan. “You don’t have to worry. I’ve got to go now, have some things to do.”

“Thank you,” answered Stiles and he hung up. ‘ _Everything is fine_ ,’ he tried to reassure himself. This was not the time to have a panic attack. ‘ _He is fine_. _He just stopped to pick up something_.’

“Poor little Stiles Stilinski.”

The voice took him by surprise. It was definitely his voice. But it wasn’t in his head. It came from behind him!


	9. The Other One

“What the hell?” Stiles tried to make sense of the situation. Nothing caught him off guard nowadays but this was something different.

“Don’t hurt your little head,” said the person as he smiled at Stiles. ‘ _What is he_?’ thought Stiles as he backed away from the figure. ‘ _Who is he_?’

Stiles looked at the person in front of him. He looked just like him, the eyes, the hair, the voice, the body language. ‘ _Shape shifters_?’ thought Stiles as he saw the other teenager smile at him.

“No,” the other Stiles answered with a grin. “Nothing that simple,” he added taking a step towards him. “Come on little detective, you can figure it out.”

“The only thing I need to figure out is how to end you,” said Stiles as he tried to sound confident. He knew he didn’t have any special powers. The only thing he could do was play with Mountain Ash. Deaton had told him he was the ‘ _spark_ ’ but the so-called spark wasn’t going to do him any good if he didn’t know how to use it.

“Why would you want to end me?” asked the other Stiles. He faked looking sad. “I’ve done nothing wrong. Why would you want to do that to me?”

“Stop with all the faking,” said Stiles. Hs eyes had been looking around the room for some kind of weapon. ‘ _Might as well hit whoever he is with a heavy file or something I guess_ ’.

“Of all the things that are going on in your brain right now, I’m surprised you haven’t asked me about your Dad,” said the other Stiles.

‘ _That does it_!’ He could feel the anger inside of him, the hatred targeted towards the ‘look-alike’ smiling in front of him. “What have to you with him?”

It was the last time anyone did something to his Dad. Matt did it, Jennifer did it and now _this_ person who looked and sounded just like him! Not again!

The other Stiles didn’t even flinch when he saw the teenager run towards him. Stiles brought his arm down wanting to punch his ‘copy’ in the face when an invisible wall stopped him from making contact. He didn’t give up and pushed his fist harder but the wall was too strong. ‘ _What going on_?’

“You can’t do it, can you?” the other Stiles laughed and kept laughing as Stiles tried to keep his body from shaking. He wanted to punch him, do something, but he couldn’t.

“You’ve got much to learn,” said the other Stiles and the angry teenager saw his eyes turn dark. The other Stiles grew serious. “No matter what you do, you can beat me,” he continued. “But I am here for you and I will not rest until all the corrupted souls are cleansed.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. Suddenly he felt a presence inside the room. It felt as if there was a group of invisible people standing all around him. ‘ _What is happening_?’ thought Stiles. The air around him was pushing him down. He tried to keep standing, but it was taking every ounce of his will to do so. He had to do something. He had to save his Dad.

“Tsk, Tsk,” said Dark Stiles as he looked at the helpless teenager. “Your Dad isn’t the only one who needs saving.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone that shares a connection with you,” said Dark Stiles. He was enjoying himself. He took a step closer to the teenager. “Your family, your friends…the people you don’t like…the person you love.”

‘ _Derek_?’

“Hahaha, see?” Dark Stiles laughed. “Your brain does know how to figure things out when it has to.”

**

“Stiles?” asked Scott. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His best-friend was looking at him from the doorway. He had his signature grins on his face.

“What are you doing over here?” Scott asked. He tried to make sense of it all. The wolf inside of him was feeling uneasy. Something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right about the Stiles standing in the doorway.

“Answer me!” Scott didn’t know where the authority in voice was coming from. The wolf inside of him was trying to come forward. To do what was necessary. It could sense that something was terribly wrong. It could sense that the pack was in danger. That Beacon Hills was in danger. And it knew that Stiles was the cause!


	10. The Return

“There’s no need to be so demanding,” said Stiles as he watched Scott growling at him. He knew that the wolf had sensed his presence and it wasn’t happy about it. “I was just waiting to see how long it took for you to notice that your pack had gone missing.”

‘ _Missing_?’ The words stung Scott. “Where’s Isaac?” he yelled and his eyes turned red.

“He’s underground,” answered Dark Stiles as he examined the nails on his right hand with mild interest. “No, no,” he added as he read Scott’s thoughts go towards the Nematon. “Not underground, as in a cellar. Underground as in already buried under the ground.”

Scott didn’t wait for more and lunged towards the figure standing in the doorway but before he could land a hit an invisible force pushed him to the floor.

“You really didn’t think that it was going to be this easy for you, right?” laughed Dark Stiles as he saw the True Alpha struggling to get up. Stiles knew that the force was too great for a mere werewolf to counter it even if the said werewolf was the True Alpha…the thing of legends. He hated the word. He hated what it meant and what it stood for and he wanted to take it away.

“I’m surprised that your mind instantly went to that tall beta of yours,” said Dark Stiles as he sat down on the floor and looked at the struggling teenager. “I thought you would be more worried about your Allison.”

“What have you done to them?” growled Scott. His whole body was trying to fight to the invisible force that was pinning him down. He can’t give up! His friends were in danger! Allison was in danger!

“I’m just getting rid of this place of all the forsaken souls,” Dark Stiles answered casually as he looked the ceiling. “First that hunter in the woods…”

‘ _The hunter Allison told me about_?’ thought Scott.

“Then your precious Allison and her father,” continued Stiles as he felt the anger resonating from the teenager near him. “Those argents bring a bad name to humans and their cause, sharing bed with abominations such as you.”

“And then I took care of your little beta. His father should’ve killed him a long time ago. Then I went after that awful banshee and her boyfriends. That boy who thinks he’s the best thing on Earth and that pug-faced one who has anger issues.”

‘ _Jackson is dead too_? _And Aiden_?’

“And the other twin,” continued Stiles. He was enjoying himself greatly. “It’s bad enough he’s a werewolf, but having sexual relationships with another boy? It makes me puke!”

“I will make you pay for this,” said Scott. He could feel the power in his arms decrease. He was getting tired.

“Of course you will,” laughed Stiles. He looked directly into the Alpha’s red eyes with his black eyeballs. “You can’t do anything.”

**

Derek drove the car as fast as he could back to Beacon Hills. He had gotten a call from Deaton about something terrible happing there. At first he had hesitated. He had said that Scott, now the True Alpha, could take care of whatever it was. He had a new pack, twin alphas and hunters to help him now. Why would he need a beta to help him? But Deaton kept urging him. Whatever was happening in Beacon Hills was serious and it meant that a lot of people were about to die. How Deaton got his number, Derek didn’t know. Maybe Peter had told him where he and Cora were.

‘ _Never thought I would be going back_ ,’ he thought to himself. The day he left the loft, he had decided to never come back. But who was he kidding? Of course he would’ve come back at some point in time. His wolf had a connection with the area. It was familiar to him. It was his home. He had friends there. Yes, teenaged friends, but still friends who had looked out for him and had helped him when no one else would.

An image of a teenaged human boy who had saved his life countless times came into his mind. Derek shook his head and focused on his driving. He had left Beacon Hills in order to clear his head and to make amends for what he had done or better, for what Jenifer had made him do. Maybe coming back to help his friends would give him the forgiveness he was looking for.  


	11. The Special one

“What the hell do you want?” asked Stiles. He wanted to fight, to get up, but the invisible force pushing him down was too much. He saw himself sitting in front of him. But there seemed to be more people in the room, invisible people he could sense but couldn’t see.

“All I want is to show you the right way,” answered Dark Stiles as he looked at the struggling teenager. “I want the abominations you call your friends to be cleansed. And haven’t you already asked me that question?”

There were a lot of things going on in Stiles mind, pinned to the floor in his Dad’s room. He needed to come up with a plan. He needed to stand up and kick his doppelganger. He had to do something!

“You are one feisty little thing, aren’t you?” asked Dark Stiles looking at the teenager half-amused. Deep down he could feel the boy’s power. His whole being was fighting against him. If he didn’t release him on his own will, Stiles would gain confidence by forcing his way out. Stiles would know that he can defeat his power.

“Seeing you struggle isn’t as fun as I thought it would be,” said Dark Stiles as he got on his feet and released the pressure on the teenager. In a few seconds Stiles would’ve been able to break his hold if he kept fighting.

Stiles didn’t say anything as he slowly got up. He kept looking at the clone in front of him. His whole body was aching. He tried not to show it. He felt out of breath. The force that was pushing him down was gone but he could still feel the presence of invisible entities in the room.

“Tell me where my Dad is,” Stiles said in a threatening voice. “Tell me what you’ve done with my pack!”

“Your pack?” said Dark Stiles. He felt amused. “The same pack that kept you out of the loop for so long? The alpha, your dear Scott, your brother, who didn’t want anything to do with you?”

Stiles ignored all of the words. He knew he was being made to feel angry towards Scott. Yes, his best friend hadn’t talked to him properly since he became the alpha. But that was _their_ business and he can handle Scott himself when all of this was over. No rip-off look alike was going to use those emotions to manipulate him!

“You really do think too much,” laughed Dark Stiles. He had been reading the teenager’s mind from the get-go. The boy was indeed something special. No wonder he was chosen. No wonder he had to survive so he could take them all into a new era, the era where they can seize their right to rule the supernatural and human worlds. Stiles had always been looked after since the day he was born. Even with all the supernatural things he had to face, it was made sure he suffered nothing fatal. As for the rest of his _pack_? They were all expendable. They were a distraction and had to be cleansed in order for Stiles to reach his true potential.

“The only thing I’m thinking right now is how to kick your ass,” said Stiles, his hands formed into fists, ready to strike.

“No need to be so hasty,” said Dark Stiles as he raised his arms in front of him pretending to be scared of the teenager. “Tell you what?” he added with a smile. “I’ll let you know how you can still save some of your pack but there’s a catch.”

“Spit it out!” yelled Stiles. He didn’t have time to play games. Every second he spent talking to the person in front of him was a second wasted. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

“My, my, you are hasty,” smiled Dark Stiles. “You will give me your soul if you aren’t able to save at least one of your friends.”

**

“Why don’t you come closer and I’ll show you what I can do,” growled Scott looking at the Stiles standing in front of him.

“Now where have I heard that one before?” joked Dark Stiles as he looked the teenager. He felt disgusted at the very site of him. Truth be told, he couldn’t understand how someone like Scott McCall could be the True Alpha. The teenager in front of him was nothing if not just mediocre.

Unlike Stiles, he knew Scott wouldn’t be able to break free from his power no matter how much his red eyes glowed. But he had plans for Scott. It only made sense for the True Alpha to show what he was capable of.

“This is getting boring,” said Dark Stiles as he looked disgustingly at the werewolf on the floor. “I have other things to do. You do what you want. Save your precious pack if you still can.”

And with that Scott felt the force disappear and he jumped back on his feet. He bared his fangs towards the enemy but he was alone in the room. Stiles or whoever it was; was gone. The wolf inside of him was aching for a fight. It felt the need to protect his pack. But where should he look?

Just as the thought came into his mind, he caught a scent. It wasn’t there before. Scott knew that it must be a trap but he had to follow the scent because it could lead him to Allison.


	12. The Scent

Scott ran as fast as he could. The scent was strong. He knew it was Allison. But there was something wrong. The scent wasn’t changing in its intensity. Being a werewolf made him realize that even if everything had its own scent, the intensity changed. It mostly changed because of a person’s mood. He could recognize Allison when she was happy, when she was angry and even when she was sad. This time the scent was there but it wasn’t changing. Scott couldn’t feel any emotion from it.

‘ _It’s all in my head_ ,’ he thought as he ran through the trees. He kept telling himself that she was fine. He still couldn’t figure out what was happening. Just a few minutes ago he was pinned to the ground with Stiles standing in front of him…Stiles, his best friend. But it wasn’t the Stiles he knew. There was something different about him. He remembered the talk he had with Deaton when he and his friends used the Nematon to save their parents. According to Deaton, Stiles was a ‘spark’. What that mean, the vet wasn’t clear. Scott had wondered if it meant that his friend would be becoming an Emissary. But Deaton wasn’t sure about Stiles ‘ _potential_.’

“Just keep him under your watch,” he had said to Scott. “Keep him away from the supernatural. The Nematon will act as a beacon. And seeing how Stiles has an affinity to the supernatural, its better if he’s kept away from everything.”

‘ _I did what he told me to do_ ,’ the thoughts ran through his head. He was close to his destination. ‘ _But who was the person or thing I just encountered_?’

Scott shook his dead. His heart was telling him that Stiles was in danger. His whole pack was in danger! He had tried to call him but there was no answer. He would’ve gone and checked up on him but Allison’s scent was magnetizing. Scott had already made his decision. After making sure that Allison was alright, he will go after the rest of his pack. He had even tried to call Deaton, but the vet wasn’t picking up either. Deep down he felt that everyone he knew was in danger. ‘ _I have to fight_!’ he told himself as the scent grew stronger. ‘ _I have save everyone_!’

Scott ran deeper into the forest. He recognized the place. After a while he found himself standing in front of Derek’s burnt house. ‘ _Why is she here_?’ Without wasting another second he pushed the door open. “ALLISON!” he yelled. “ALLISON! ANSWER ME!”

He remembered Derek mentioning that his family used underground chambers when the members would transform into werewolves. Scott ran into the kitchen. ‘ _Where is it_?’ he asked himself. He had never been inside those rooms. He noticed a trapdoor under the broken table. He easily pushed it aside and opened the trapdoor. All he saw was darkness but the scent was strong. His eyes turned red and everything around him changed. He could clearly see the steps leading down into the basement. He jumped over the stairs and found himself in front of tunnel. He ran through the tunnel and saw a metal door in front of him. “Allison, I’m coming!” he said and pushed the door. It opened with a click and Scott eyes took in the room.

Chris Argent was sitting on the floor, his hands and mouth covered in blood. “I’m sorry,” he kept crying holding a piece of garment to his chest near a bloody mess. “I’m so sorry.”

The man didn’t notice the teenaged boy walk into the dimly lit room. Scott saw the chains attached to the walks. His eyes went to a trial of blood that led to Chris. “No, no, no,” Scott kept saying to himself as he slowly walked towards the crying man. And then Allison’s scent vanished.

“I…I can’t smell her,” cried Chris as he hugged the piece of bloody garment. “I can’t smell her anymore!”

**

“What’s the matter?” asked Derek as he ran into Deaton’s clinic. He had driven his car as fast as he could to the vet.

“Good to see you, Derek,” Deaton answered calmly as he saw the son of Laura Hale.

Derek didn’t say anything else. He could never get over how calm and collected the Emissary to his mother always was. There seemed to be nothing that could faze the vet. Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. He knew whatever it was, it was something big or Deaton would never have called him.

“I see you haven’t changed,” said Deaton as he gave Derek a little smile. Derek didn’t change the expression on his face. “We are wasting time,” said the werewolf.

Deaton nodded. “I’ll get to the point then,” said Deaton as he placed his hands on the front desk and looked at Derek. “It’s about Stiles.”

Derek heart began to beat faster. “I’m afraid we have to bring him down,” Deaton added as calmly as he could.


	13. The Bargain

Stiles felt his brain process everything that had happened to him. His clone, or whatever it was, had made a bargain with him. He was to give up his soul if he couldn’t save at least one of his friends.

“Now, that’s a big number,” Stiles said to himself.

His whole body felt tired. Scott and Lydia came into his mind, along with Allison. _Those are my friends, right_? He thought to himself. _What about Isaac, Danny, Ethan, and even Aiden_? He shrugged at the thought of the twins. The twins who were responsible for Boyd’s death and if one really looked at the whole situation, Erica as well.

“You need to hurry, dude,” Stiles shook his head and took out his cellphone. There were so many people that were coming into his mind. The images of his Dad and Scott’s Mom were swimming in front of his eyes. He felt his hand shake as it tried to grip the cellphone. He began to remember how tough it was for Spider-Man to make sure everyone he loved were safe. But he and Scott were different. Every supernatural being knew their identity. “I need to tell Scott that we need secret identities when all this is over _._ ”

_Come on. Come on_. _Pick up_! _Pick up_!

Scott wasn’t picking up his phone. He tried Lydia next but still he got no answer. He kept telling himself that they were alright. _You can feel it when your soul leaves your body right_?

And then Derek came into his mind. Derek was the only one who could help him right now. But he went away with his sister. He didn’t have any way to contact him. He couldn’t go to the police for help. They would never believe him. Except his father, who was also missing.

‘Ugh!’ the frustration was too much for Stiles. He walked out of his house just because he wanted to feel that he was doing something. He had no plan or even a clue about what he was supposed to do. As far as he knew, his friends could be on the other side of town by now.

_Should I call Peter_?

Stiles tried to make up his mind. Deep down he felt that Derek’s untrustworthy uncle could be involved in all of this as well. He could go and contact Chris Argent but even he wasn’t picking up his phone either. _What the hell is wrong with everybody tonight_!

Stiles opened the door of his jeep and switched on the ignition. He could feel his hands tremble slightly as he grabbed the steering wheel. The only person he could turn to was Deaton.

**

Scott didn’t know what to say. He felt his knees give way and he kneeled down. He couldn’t bring himself to standup. Chris Argent was crying in front of him. Scott wanted to reach out and comfort him but his body was shaking horribly. Scott wanted someone, anyone, to come up to him and embrace him. He wanted Allison to walk into the room and embrace him. He wanted to smell her scent again. He wanted to feel her warmth.

“Who…who did this?” Scott asked the crying man in front of him.

Chris didn’t answer and kept sobbing into the piece of bloody cloth that he was holding.

“Mr. Argent,” Scott said again. The man didn’t pay attention to him. “Mr. Argent!...Chris!”

The torn man slowly looked at the teenager sitting near him. “Sc…Scott?”

“You have to tell me who did this.”

Chris took a deep breath and answered the question. It was a whisper but it was enough for Scott to hear. “I did.”

And then Scott smelt it. There was another werewolf in the room.

“Kill me,” said Chris as he looked directly into Scott’s eyes. “Kill me Scott, before I kill someone else!”


	14. The Request

“You know what to do?”

The words kept going through Derek’s mind as he walked out of Deaton’s office. His mother’s Emissary had told him something, something troubling about Stiles…. _His_ Stiles.

‘ _Did I just say Stiles is mine_?’ thought Derek as he got into his car. He gripped the steering wheel and felt his heart pounding. The sky was dark above. It wasn’t as if Derek hadn’t been alone at night before. But this time things were different. There was an eerie presence…somewhere quite near.

Derek shook his head. He needed to focus. He needed to get the job done. He had tried calling Scott, Allison, and even Peter, but his cellphone wasn’t working. Even the phone in Deaton’s office was dead. The vet had told him what to do. The question was whether or not Derek would be able to do it…to Stiles.

**

“Scott!” Chris pleaded in front of the teenaged boy. He didn’t want to think about what he just did to his daughter. But that was the only thing in his mind, the thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life if he didn’t do something quick.

“Mr. Argent.” Scott wanted the man to come back to his senses. He couldn’t just kill someone. He knew what Mr. Argent had done. But he wasn’t in the right state of mind. It wasn’t his fault. Scott wanted to avenge Allison’s death, but killing her father wasn’t right. He wasn’t to blame.

“Scott!” This time Mr. Argent growled. Scott saw his eyes turn blue. The wolf inside of Scott got ready for a fight. It knew it was inevitable. But Scott didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to be the kind of Alpha that would kill anyone who was a threat.

Mr. Argent started to cough. His fingers nails grew and became claws. Hair started to appear all over his face. His whole body shook and started to grow. He looked at Scott again. “Please! I don’t want to turn into a monster again!”

“You can control it!” Scott yelled. The man in front of him was turning into the beast he saw Peter turn into almost a year back, a monstrous being that only wanted to kill. Scott wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it on his own. There was no one to help him in the room. His eyes turned red as he saw Mr. Argent continue to change. ‘ _But how is he even able to become such a thing_ ,’ Scott thought. ‘ _His eyes are blue. It’s not as if he’s an alpha too_.’

“Sc…Scott!” Mr. Argent growled again.

The wolf inside Scott was uneasy. It knew the situation had to be dealt with before it got out of hand. There was no guarantee he would be able to defeat the monster on his own. Mr. Argent looked directly into Scott’ eyes and the boy could see the humanity slip away. Scott knew he only had seconds to make the decision.

Scott extended his claws. “I’m sorry,” he said and yelling at the top of his lungs he aimed directly at Mr. Argent’s heart.


End file.
